The Legend of Zelda: A Different Story
by TheTriwizardChampion
Summary: Zelda and Link are seniors in High School. But when Ganondorf abducts Zelda and takes her to the parallel universe of Hyrule, it's up to Link and Navi to get her back and return home. Rated M for mature themes, and a lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Subsitute

"Just another normal day at school." I said to myself as I drove down the road that lead to the "greatest" place in the world- High School. I was now a senior, so everything that happened was normal for me. In fact, I only really got up in the morning so I could see my best friend Link everyday. Link- how can I really describe him. Well, for one thing, he looks like Link from The Legend of Zelda. Long, dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and might I say, a very well toned body. He even has his ears pierced, but he never wears those silver hoops like the Link from the games. On the outside, we were just best friends. But there was something deep down inside of me that wanted more.

I was always at school early. Whether I wanted to sit and read or catch up on some homework, I was never there after 7:00, despite the morning bell ringing at 8:00. My parents were the Van Morrisons, the wealthiest family in the area, so the school gladly allowed me to arrive earlier than expected. Besides, I needed the peace and quiet this morning. All night long I was haunted by nightmares of a man garbed in black, speeding across a field of fire atop a menacing stallion. Just as I was about to grab my copy of The Hobbit, Link walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Zelda." Link's buttery voice cut through the silence. I can't explain it, but to me, it sounded like Elliott Smith's voice. He was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, old Converse sneakers, and his blonde hair was tassled and sexy looking.

"Link! What are you doing here so early?" He plopped his books down at the desk next to mine.

"Well, I had to talk to you about something." His sapphire eyes were full of worry.

"Okay. Sit down, what are you doing standing up?" I gestured to the chair and he sat.

"This is pretty weird, but I've been having the same nightmare over and over again." I stared at him for a moment. Not because I thought he was a loon, but because the same thing was happening to me. "I mean, that's supposed to be impossible, right? Zelda?" I snapped to attention.

"Oh, yeah. Impossible. Um, do you know what they're about?"

"Do I ever. Okay, so I'm standing in front of a drawbridge, and there's a white horse running across it. There's a black horse chasing it with this creepy guy on it. That's all that really happens." Black horse, creepy guy, recurring dreams, something was up. I didn't want to scare Link, so I kept my mouth shut.

"That's pretty intense." Just then, students began to pour into the classroom.

"Well, I didn't mean to bother you or anything. I just needed to tell you. You're the only one I trust." I smiled, and my bright red blush flared across my pale face. He really was cute. I guess he thought he was embarrassing me, because he changed the subject. "Hey, where's Mrs. Lanmola? She's usually here by now."

"Maybe we've got a sub."

"Yeah, I hope so. She always gets the best subs." The door then flew open quite abruptly. Link and I jumped. A very tan, large man with orange hair and a beard stormed in. The entire class was silent. He spun on his heels and stared at us, arms crossed.

"Hello, class." His deep voice thundered through the room. No one spoke. "Well then, my name is Mr., uhh, Smith. I shall be your substitute for the time being." He wrote his name on the board and turned around again. "Now then. Shall we take roll?" He snatched the seating chart off Mrs. Lanmola's desk and studied it, looking up breifly. "Zelda Van Morrison?" He said my name first, which shocked me, due to my last name starting with a V.

"Uhh, here?"

"Zelda, the princess from that video game series?"

"Um, yeah, my parents were big fans of the games."

"How very interesting."

I put my head down and leaned back in my seat. As "Mr. Smith" continued to take roll, I noticed that Link's fists were balled up, as if he was angry or something. When the bell rang, Link and I began to gather our materials.

"Zelda," Mr. Smith started. "I would like to speak to you after class." This comment definitely rubbed me the wrong way, and I think it did with Link, too.

"Okay." Once everyone filed out of the room, Link turned around to look at me and nodded his head. It must have been a signal of some sort, but I wasn't sure. The door shut, and it was just me and Mr. Smith. "You wanted to speak to me?" I cautiously approached the desk.

"Yes. You see, princess, I've been searching for one certain person. This person is said to be of 17 years of age, has blonde hair, green eyes, and is significantly intelligent." I was getting scared now. I wasn't sure about the intelligent part, but he was basically talking about me. I just stuttered and stepped back.

"W-why were you looking for me?" He grabbed my left wrist and stood.

"You see, little princess, I'm gonna need the two other pieces. I know you have one of them. Where's the other?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Two pieces? Of what? He raised his hand and put it into a fist. It began to glow, and three triangles formed on his hand. I recognized it instantly. It was the triforce, and he was Ganondorf. I had played Ocarina of Time before, and I now knew what he was talking about. I'm Princess Zelda, and I have the Triforce of Wisdom. But the worst part of it all is that eventually, Link will be dragged into this too. He's the strong, brave, hero, and I'm the helpless and wimpy princess. I wasn't about to let Ganondorf get to Link, so spat in his face. He looked disgusted, and wiped it away with his large, meaty hand.

"You are too bold your highness. But I'm bolder." He slapped my face and released my wrist, causing me to stagger back and fall on my bum. "Where is the Triforce of Courage?" I could sense his anger rising.

"I don't know!" I tried to look desperate now, playing the role of the weak princess. Once again, the door flew open, and Link rushed through.

"Zelda!" He yelled and ran to my side.

"Impossible…" Ganon mumbled to himself. He then began to laugh wildly, much to our confusion. "Looks like the hero has come to save the princess!" Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**Hey all! Next chapter, and it's Link's POV. I'm thinking of switching POVs every couple of chapters. Okay, on with it!**

Zelda was out cold. I didn't know how, but she was. The disgusting man raised his hand, and Zelda was suddenly across the room, slung over his shoulder. I immedietly stood and rushed over to take her back, but was knocked on my back by some invisible force.

"You want to save her, hero? Come and get her." In the center of the room, a black portal formed. How or why? I didn't know. All I knew was that he was walking towards it, with Zelda on his shoulder. I had to get her back. I leaped into the portal, not knowing what to expect. In fact, I really had no idea what was happening. My body stretched and spun, and the next thing I knew, my face was smashed against the ground of a forest.

"Ughh… My head…" Where was I? Where did that freak go with MY girl? In the midst of my deep thoughts, (mostly of Zelda stripping her clothes off after an elaborate mission to rescue her) I picked up a muffled, but prominent sound in the distance. As I was closely observing the forest, a fast, blue light zoomed past my face.

"WHOA!" It was now dashing here and there, which was very disorientating. Finally, it stopped centimeters away from my face. It looked like- no. It couldn't have been. Faries don't exist.

"HEY! I'm Navi the fairy! You must be Link! Nice to meet you!" My vision sharpened, and indeed, it was a fairy. Apparently its name was Navi.

"Wait- You're name is Navi? Like Ocarina of Time Navi? The video game?" The tiny blue girl looked puzzled.

"What's a video game? And how do you know about the Ocarina of Time? It's supposed to be secret!" I then remebered what I was here for.

"Look. The entire reason I jumped through that stupid portal was to save Zelda. She's been captured by that really tall ginger and I need to get her back! Where is she?" My nose was getting very close to Navi.

"Relax, Link! I've been assigned as your fairy partner, so I'm here to help you on your quest. You see, that man was Ganondorf, and he's been searching for Princess Zelda for many years now. Now that he's found her, he'll use her as bait to obtain all three pieces of the Triforce!"

"But why would he want Zelda? What good is she to him?"

"Well first of all, she's the princess, which gives him a lot of control over Hyrule. And secondly, she bears the Triforce of Wisdom, a rather important artifact if I do say so myself."

"My Zelda, a princess? But even more confusing- Hyrule is real? And all of the characters in it?"

"Ugh. You're such a dummy. Do you even know who YOU are? Look at yourself!" Well holy crap. I looked exactly like Link. A green tunic, white leggings, boots, even the floppy hat and gauntlets. My ears had also become pointy and long. The very spitting image of Link. Why hadn't I known earlier? I mean, my real name is Link for God's sake!

"So, The Legend of Zelda is real? And I'm Link?"

"You and 'Zelda' were chosen by the goddesses to live out your true destinies. It's now up to you to rescue Princess Zelda and save Hyrule from certain demise. We're all counting on you, Link."

I had always loved The Legend of Zelda as a young child, but I never thought I would become the ACTUAL Link. This was gonna be pretty freaking awesome.


	3. Chapter 3: Telepathy

**This chapter is a mixed POV, just in case you were wondering. **

I woke up in a cold, dark room that smelled like death and destruction. My arms were restrained in heavy chains against the wall, and my hair felt greasy and dirty.

"Welcome home, little princess." Ugh, that voice, it was him. I could not make out his body, or where he stood. The shadows had engulfed him in the thickness of night. "I trust you are feeling rather comfortable. If not, I shall immediately alert the staff of your discomfort." His laugh felt like ice running down my back. It haunted me.

"Why do you mock me, you sick beast?" I said, feeling rather brave.

"Because I live off of your sadness, beauty." He was close now; I could feel his breath on my neck. His enormous finger ran down my face, causing me to shudder and shut my eyes tight.

"Get off." I hissed, rather sternly if I might add.

"Oh, but we're just getting started, my little princess." He failed to stop, so I bit him. Hard. He yanked his finger away and struck me, again. "One day, my lovely, you will be mine. And I shall make sure that your pathetic little friend perishes within the depths of Death Mountain!" Link- He was here. If he wasn't, why would Ganondorf mention him? I was confident, and my spirits lifted a tad. I was just hoping Link could get here before I rot and die in this stink hole of a dungeon.

"Link… Save me… Hurry…"

I awoke to her voice. "Navi, did you hear that?"

"Ughh, no Link… go back to bed." The stubborn little thing turned her back on me and continued to sleep. Eh, no matter. Now that I knew Zelda was here, I wouldn't be able to sleep. She was my everything, and for her to be taken away so quickly- It stirred something inside of me. An anger that was beginning to consume my soul and mind. I never even got to tell her how much I loved her. Ever since the eighth grade. I was beginning to miss her. The way she solely listened to indie rock, her enchanting green eyes, the way her skinny jeans enhanced her perfect body… I missed everything about her.

"I will find you, my beautiful princess, Zelda…"

I gasped. "Link? Are you there?" But I got no answer. I guess thinking about him made me hear his voice. Besides, I'm just his best friend. Not his "Beautiful princess". *Sigh* I wish I were. After all, he was my valiant hero. I felt my body weaken, so I drifted off to sleep, hoping to dream of some place better than this.


	4. Chapter 4: Sheilds and such

**This chapter is longer, I promise!**

Morning came faster than I thought it would. I didn't sleep a wink; so naturally, I was extremely tired and cranky.

"You know, you really should find a sword and shield somewhere, Link." Navi pointed out as I slouched down the dirty path.

"Yeah, you're right. One problem, I'm not exactly sure how to find either." Then I remembered. In the game, you could go to the graveyard and dig up a Hylian Shield. "Hey Navi, do you think we could head over to Kakariko Graveyard for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, why?"

"You'll see." I wanted it to be a surprise to prove to Navi that I wasn't totally worthless.

After running across Hyrule Field at top speed, we finally reached the village. It was quiet, peaceful, with lots of strange people. The carpenters pranced around like freaks, so I did my best to avoid them at all costs.

"The graveyard is back that way. Let's hurry before someone catches us." Navi zoomed ahead and I chased after. The graveyard was bleak and dreary, and it instantly made me feel uncomfortable. "Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" The tiny fairy's blue arms were crossed around her chest.

"Okay, the grave should be right here." I approached a slanted gravestone with flowers in the front. I then circled around it and pulled the stone back. "Gees, it's heavier than I thought it would be." I grunted as it finally gave way. There was a hole underneath it just big enough for me to fit inside.

"Down we go I guess." Navi fluttered down into the dark abyss. I soon followed. It was cold and clammy, and stank of sour milk. Just ahead was a blob of brown and a large chest.

"There it is!" I exclaimed. I thought the brown thing wouldn't be a problem, until it stood up. Then I knew what it was. A ReDead. Its face resembled a coffin, and its eyes reminded me of every unhappy moment I've ever had. Its scream was so gut-wrenching that even Chuck Norris would stammer at the sound of it. I had no sword, so I snatched a rock from the ground and chucked it at the thing's head. Slowly, it collapsed to the ground, once again resembling the brown mess that it was before.

"Holy Din, that scared the magic out of me, Link!" Navi rushed behind me in fright. We both approached the chest with caution, for fear of something more drastic than a ReDead. I unhinged the lock on it, and opened it. To my relief, a Hylian Shield laid at the bottom. For extra humor, I grabbed it and lifted it up in the air, screaming "DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!".

"Okay, you've got a shield. Now all we need is a sword."

"The Master Sword? No, wait; we need the Three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time, don't we?"

"Umm, yeah. Bummer, right? But here's the good news, the Spiritual Stones aren't that far away! But the Ocarina… I'm not quite sure where you'll find that."

"I guess we'll have to find out. First, the stones, then, we'll figure out where the ocarina is. Sound like a plan?" I raised my hand, expecting her to High-Five me or something.

"Yep!" To my surprise, Navi actually smacked my hand. But it was very small. So with that, we both rushed to Kokiri Forest.

**So, the quest for the Spiritual Stones begins! The next chapter will be written in Zelda's POV, and don't worry. Sheik will be in this story. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Ninja

**Hello again! As I stated before, this is Zelda's POV, and Sheik will be appearing. **

It was no use. No matter how hard I pulled, the chains wouldn't give. But I wouldn't give up. I _was_ going to escape, and I _would_ find Link. As I continued to struggle, the dungeon's heavy door swung open_. Oh great,_ I thought to myself, _HE'S here to chew me out some more. _I prepared myself for more humiliation until I saw the silhouette in the doorway. The figure was tall and slim, with hair tied back into a short ponytail.

"Your grace?" The person said. I sort of figured he/she (I couldn't tell) was talking to me, so I replied,

"In here." The figure had a candle, so I could see her face. It indeed was a woman, and I recognized her from when I played the game. It was Impa, and she was Zelda's protector.

"Your highness, I apologize for me being so late." She bowed and I nodded my head. The one thing that was running through my mind was, _be a princess… Be a princess… _So I cleared my throat to get the perfect "Princess Zelda" voice.

"Do not apologize, Impa. Why, I've actually come to enjoy myself here in this dark cell." I sort of winced. I wasn't sure that was really what the real Zelda sounded like.

"No, no, your majesty. This is no place for a princess like yourself. I must free you at once." She stood up and began working at the chains that restrained me. Once my arms were released, I looked up at Impa. "Come, follow me. I know a path that will lead us to the exit." She turned around, and I trailed behind her.

"So, Impa, what exactly is your plan to keep me away from Ganondorf?" I whispered so that none of the guards could hear us.

"We shall discuss that outside. First, I must make sure you are safe from Ganon's minions." More walking ensued, and at last, we were outside. "Now, your highness, I must make sure you approve of this proposal. To keep you from evil ones, you must disguise yourself as a Sheikah boy, so that Ganondorf shall not suspect you." Oh, right. Sheik. Why hadn't I thought of that before hand? "You shall adopt the alias of Sheik, and will be hidden from all until the time has come for Princess Zelda to awaken once more."

"That strategy shall be foolproof. None will believe it to be me. I approve."

"Now Zelda, close your eyes, and remember; your name is Sheik, the last of your tribe, searching for the Great Deku Tree. There, you shall be safe." Impa placed a finger on my forhead, and a raging fire burned through my body. Light pierced my eyes as I felt my clothes, hair, even eye color change. I collapsed to the ground, my long braid swinging over my shoulder. I was no longer a dainty little princess. I was a ninja, ready to strike.

**OOOH Sheik is finally here! Will Link remember who Sheik really is? Or has it been so long since he played Ocarina of Time that he'll completely forget? (I don't know, he remembered where the Hylian Shield was….) Tune in next time for the first confrontation between Link and Sheik!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Dangerous to go Alone

**When we last left off, Zelda had turned into Sheik, and was headed for Kokiri Forest. However, that is exactly where Link is going. What will happen? Oh, brief note: Sheik is completely different from Zelda. They are not the same person, so Sheik will have no memory of Link whatsoever. **

The road to Kokiri was long, and if I may add, rather boring. We had to make it there quickly before nightfall, since I had no sword. I was a sitting duck to Ganon's hoards.

"_Huff_ We're almost there, _huff _just a little further…" Navi was totally pooped out.

"Hey Navi, I think we should take a break. We have plenty of time before night comes, and you look like you need some red potion."

"Boy, do I ever." She plopped down on my shoulder and crossed her tiny legs. We both sat under a small tree and drank two whole bottles of red potion, and then, (stupidly) dozed off. I then found myself engulfed in yet another strange dream. This time, I was standing in front of an enormous tree, doing nothing else. It was as if I was listening to something, or someone. I spun around quickly and there was a boy situated directly in front of me. He had blond hair that fell into his crimson eyes. His skin was tanned, and he was dressed like one of the ancient Sheikah. (How did I know that? Don't ask me…) Some specific trait about him was familiar, and it drove me insane. We both stood there… Doing nothing.

"LINK! HEY! LISTEN!" The sudden clamor startled me, causing me to jump up and hit my head on a rather low branch.

"God, what is it Navi? Do you know what time it is?" I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Um, HELLO? Do YOU know what time it is? It's midnight, stupid! The monsters are probably coming for us right now!" Navi flailed her arms in front of my face. But this comment triggered my panic button, so I grabbed the fairy in my fist and sprinted to the forest. "Let go of me you giant oaf!" She squirmed in between my fingers, but I was too busy trying to get out of the field. Then, something rushed in front of me, and I screeched to a sudden halt. The movement was everywhere, in a bush, in the river, across the leaves… I couldn't keep up with it. I figured it was a monster, so with the hand I wasn't crushing Navi with, I grabbed a Deku nut from the ground.

"Ha! What do you expect to do with that?" The voice mocked. The movement finally seized, and I could get a good look at its profile in the moonlight. It looked feminine, but the figure was obviously a boy.

"Well aren't you going to attack me?" I retorted, aiming at him.

"I wasn't planning on it. I just wanted you to stop running around like a stupid monkey." He leapt up into the air and landed in front of me. "I'm Sheik. The last of the Sheikah." He stretched out his hand, and we shook. His eyes were scarlet, and I realized he was the one I dreamed just before. Why was he so familiar? I couldn't recall… It had been years since I last played Ocarina of Time, so I had no indication on who he was. He was incredibly mysterious. "So, you must be the legendary Hero of Time, right?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, I'm here to rescue my best friend slash long time crush; Zelda." Sheik's eyes widened at this name. "Do you know her? Oh god if you do, PLEASE TELL ME." I grabbed his shoulders in desperation.

"Relax, buddy. To be honest I have no idea who Zelda is. It rings a bell, sure, but I never met the girl."

"Hey, Link. Could you, I don't know, LET GO OF ME NOW?" Wow. I completely forgot Navi was there.

"Oh, sorry Navi." I released my iron grip on her body and she fluttered around my head with a dizzy expression. "Navi, this is Sheik. Sheik, this is Navi, my fairy companion."

"Pleased to meet you." Navi said half-heartedly.

"Hi." I could tell these two would clash often. A minute of some awkward silence ensued.

"Well, since no one else is going to ask," I looked at Navi. "Sheik, do you know where we could find the Great Deku Tree?"

"Funny you should ask. I've been searching for him myself. He shouldn't be too far away… After all, you DID pick up a Deku nut from the ground. We must be close." Sheik turned around and began to pace forward. Then, BOOM. He smacked into something. There was some rather loud rumbling and creaking, almost like wood, and I realized we were here all along.

"Why, if it isn't Navi… It's been a while, hasn't it?" The moonlight illuminated the Great Deku Tree as he spoke. He sort of sounded like an Ent from The Lord of the Rings.

"Great Deku Tree! I told you I would return!" Navi soared through the empty space to reach the tree's large face.

"Ahh, who's this? The hero chosen by destiny? And young Sheik… How wonderful to meet you all. However, there is some grave business to attend to. I'm dying, and my time is nigh. But, if you all can destroy the monster that lurks inside of me, then you shall receive what you all seek."  
"But… Great Deku Tree…" Navi pouted.

"It's dangerous to go alone, Link. Take this sword, it is the treasure of the Kokiri. May it serve you well."

A small, but useful sword appeared in front of us. _Finally,_ I thought_, I get to hit stuff!_

"Wow, Link! That's the Kokiri's sword! It's a great honor to be given that!" Navi exclaimed, obviously changing her attitude.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree."

"Hurry, there is such little time."

The Great Deku Tree opened his enormous mouth, and we all proceeded inside.

**Yep, Link is pretty stupid. He doesn't remember Sheik, one of the most memorable characters in Zelda history. Ahh, whatever. I like how the Deku Tree TOTALLY copied the old man from the original Legend of Zelda. But that quote had to be in here somewhere. Lol. Join us next time for the battle with Gohma!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gohma

**Yeah… This one's a little late… Sorry! I'll try to be faster next time. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Sheik's POV this time around.**

Ugh. He was so incompetent. It hurt my brain to be around him. That stupid, floppy hair, the way he furrowed his eyebrows when he was confused, all of it just irritated the living daylight out of me. I could tell he was trying excessively too hard to like me, but deep down, I knew he didn't. We both were forced to put up with each other for the time being.

"Hey Sheik, why do you seem so glum?" The fairy was just as incompetent as her master.

"I'm not glum. I'm just always like this. Plus, I don't really like roaming around a possessed tree all that much. Maybe it's just me." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto my right leg.

"Well, maybe you could help out and kill some of these Deku Babas for me." Link said as he chopped away at a serpent-like monster.

"Whatever." Instantly, I leapt into a back handspring and kicked a Deku Baba right behind me. It shriveled into nothing and exploded into a cloud of black dust.

"Okay, let's get a move on. This door must lead to the boss or something." The dirty blonde motioned us forward as we headed into a dusty room that smelled like sour milk. There was a strange, rustling sound above us, so I looked up. I gasped and pushed Link out of the way, because he was about to be crushed by a gigantic, spider-like thing.

"Dear Nayru, Link! Watch out!" We tumbled on top of each other, him on top. "Get off me you oaf!" My foot hit his chest and he flew back. The monster was right in front of us, and we stood there; Navi fluttering above it, and Link and I with our weapons drawn. "Link… What is that?" We began backing up as the creature rose to full size, and shrieked a piercing sound.

"Sheik! Do you have any needles with you?"

"Yeah, why?" We were running around the room now, with absolutely no idea what to do.

"Take a few out, and hit its eye! Then I'll rush in and smack it while it's stunned!" His plan was… brilliant. I couldn't believe it.

"O-okay." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a few of my ultra-sharp needles. When the thing got close, I used all my aim and precision and launched the needles at its singular eye. It screeched again, and Link came crashing down upon its eye with all his strength. The creature was dead, thanks to Link's brilliance. _I _couldn't have thought of that, which is saying something. "Great job, hero." I said as I punched his shoulder.

"HEY! Don't forget about me! I was the one who was helping him out throughout the whole thing!"

"Hehe, thanks Navi." Link said as the fairy rested on his shoulder. "Now let's get out of here." There was a blue ring of light in the center of the room, and we all stepped into it. (Except Navi, of course.)

We then found ourselves back in Kokiri Forest, The Great Deku Tree smiling down upon us.

"Excellent work, you three. But it is too late… The curse has already taken me…" The Tree's color began to gray, and leaves cascaded around our bodies. "The Kokiri's Emerald… Take it to Princess Zelda… Find the Gorons, they hold the next one…" Suddenly, a glimmering jade colored gem drifted in front of Link's face. He promptly snatched it from the air and held it in his hands. "Take… care… Navi… Link… Sheik… Goodbye…" There was a gentle creaking sound, and The Great Deku Tree passed.

"…Goodbye, Great Deku Tree." Navi's vivid cobalt color faded to a more melancholy indigo.

And with that, we departed for Death Mountain.


	8. Chapter 8: Goron City

**Last chapter was pretty short, so hopefully this will be longer! P.S. The bosses will be a little bit mixed, mostly because I thought it would work out better with them. Link's POV. Oh yeah, and there's a little bit of a lime in here, during one of Link's little visions. ;) **

This Sheik character, I hated him. I tried to be nice, mostly because that was just my personal behavior towards other people. But I have to admit, it's pretty hard being nice to him. He's arrogant, rude, and way too quiet. Nothing like Zelda. But his despite the crimson color, his eyes had the same shape as Zelda's. It was pretty weird.

"Din… It's so hot out." Sheik wiped his forehead and hung his arms.

"Well what did you expect? It is Death Mountain in the middle of the afternoon. Obviously it was gonna be hot out. But NOOO, we HAD to get there before sundown!" I said as I quoted the blonde Sheikah from earlier this morning.

"Hey! We had to get here early, or else we would have been eaten alive by monsters! So don't you DARE question my knowledge, you oafish Hylian!" He stormed up a head of us, arms crossed and hair in his face.

"I think his favorite name for you is 'oaf', Link." Navi giggled as she flickered across my face. She was in more of a chipper mood since we left the forest.

After sauntering along the trail in the heat for much longer, we finally reached Goron City, where hopefully, we would find the Goron's Ruby. It was much cooler inside, and there were large rock-creatures rolling around. I eventually got one to stop spinning around, and asked where I could find their leader. (I probably sounded like some weird pointy-eared alien to them)

"Oh, right this way young man." A Goron got up and waddled over to a large door with their emblem on it. "He's right in here." The door opened and we strode in.

"Who's there? This better not be you, Darlene."  
"Um, no. It's Link, Navi, and Sheik."

"I have no idea who you are." We stood in front of Darunia, the leader of the Gorons. He didn't seem very pleasant, the way his arms were crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, we would like to know where the Goron's Ruby is. We need it to open the Gate of Time to defeat Ganondorf." I spoke quickly, hoping not to be crushed by Darunia's fat butt.

"Ahh, so you're the Hero of Time, I presume?" Instantly, his expression changed.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Well welcome, brother!" His enormous hand patted my head, causing my floppy hat to slide off.

"So can we have it?" Sheik spurted out, obviously still in a foul mood.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you about. You see, Ganondorf captured the majority of this tribe, and took them to the Fire Temple. He plans to feed them to Volvagia, a dragon whom he resurrected. Only the Hero of Time can stop the beast, along with the Megaton Hammer." Oh great. A dragon. Just what I asked for.

"So, we have to go into the Fire Temple and defeat it?"

"Yep. Only then will I give you the Goron's Ruby. Is that understood?" I could see in his face that he was serious.

"Yes sir." I sighed; my arms limp around my body.

Damn. I wished Zelda was here. She would put her arm around my shoulders and whisper in my ear something motivational. She was always there for me. As we sat around our campfire, Navi and Sheik silently sleeping, I stayed awake, picturing Zelda's perfect body. Sometimes, when she wasn't looking, I would stare at her, the way her shirts always clung to her hips and breasts, her skinny jeans outlining her sexy butt… This little thought lead to an incredibly inappropriate one, that involved me tearing her clothes off and running my hands all over her creamy body. I then made a promise to myself that the next time I saw her, I would tell her how I felt about her, and make sure she knew it.

**Why Link you naughty little thing. Next chapter is going to be the Fire Temple, which TOTALLY makes sense. Everyone knows that after The Great Deku Tree you go to the Fire Temple!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Dragon

**Alright, so they're all off to the Fire Temple to fight Volvagia to get the Goron's Ruby. Lol this game is screwed up. Well whatever, it makes for a good story. Sheik's POV.**

Link was a little bit… off this time around. Usually, he's sharp witted and ready to strike at an enemy, but today, he was slow. Every Keese or Fire Slug that crossed his path usually ended up hitting him first. I can't tell you how many times I ended up rescuing his rear end in this place.

"Geez, Link! What's up with you today? You seem off." I sat him down and kneeled down as I tended one of his many wounds.

"I- OW! I don't know. I guess I just keep thinking about Zelda." He looked down and sighed.

"Hm, you seem to be very fond of the princess. Yet, you are just a peasant. How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story." He reached his arm behind his head and layed on the floor. I was touched by his sincerity. Man, this boy was surprising me left and right.

"Link, you can tell me. I mean, I've never been in a relationship or anything. In fact, I can't even think of knowing any girls."

"Well, Zelda and I were friends when we were kids. We were assigned to work on a school project together, about the Solar System. And ever since then, I've loved her." I had no idea how this poor Hylian boy ended up in the same school with the princess, but I didn't want to know. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Is she pretty?" I asked as I layed down next to him.

"Oh yeah. Her hair is this perfect golden color, her eyes are green and bright, and she loves converse, skinny jeans, indie rock, blah blah blah…" Link rambled on with traits of this girl, and oddly enough, I had a pretty decent image of her in my head. I had never met or seen the princess before, so it was odd that I came up with this image so quickly in my head. I figured it was some strange coincidence.

"She sounds, nice. Now, do you think we should get a move on? We won't get the ruby by just sitting here daydreaming about some girl, now will we?" I sort of smiled, and reached out my hand to hoist Link up. You know, I was starting to like him, in a friendly kind of way.

We continued to plow down monsters and free imprisoned Gorons for a while, and finally, we reached a large, golden door. I grasped the large hammer we had recently found, and Link trembled as the door swung open.

"Hey Sheik, wanna know something?" Link's dirt stained face looked up at mine.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't like dragons. I never have. It started when I read The Hobbit, I always had nightmares about Smaug burning my face off and killing my friends and family. They've just been a fear of mine, and now that I'm about to fight a real one… I'm not sure I can do it." He looked down, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Aww come on. It won't be that bad. It's probably just a little one, you know? I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, you're the Hero of Time. You've fought plenty of terrifying monsters before. What makes this any different?" Link stared at me for a while, his eyes wide, like he was having déjà vu.

"Yeah, you're right, Z- I mean, Sheik." I smiled, and we strode inside the lair of the dragon. The battlefield before us was strange, there were lava filled holes aligned in rows, as if it was a game of Whack-A-Mole. (Don't ask me how I know what that is) There then was an abrupt shaking, and Link and I both struggled to keep our balance. A large, black and gold head emerged from one of the holes. It resembled a long, treacherous snake, but with legs that sort of limply swung around.

"Link! Use the hammer to smack its nose and stun it!" Navi blurted out as she zoomed to the top of the dragon. "I'll show you where it's about to strike! Sheik, you hit it with the hammer, and Link, stab it with the sword!" Link's hand gripped his sword tightly, and he took a deep breath to straighten up. I grasped the hilt of the heavy mallet-thing, and ran over to where Navi was flying. The dragon quickly popped out, causing me to stagger back and tumble over. As I struggled to get back up, the monster rose above me, preparing to strike. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. Immediately, Link ran over beside me, snatched the hammer, leapt into the air, swinging the mallet. The dragon fell, dazed by the massive hit. He then switched to his sword, and slashed at its enormous head. It was very sudden, and Link fell to his knees, grasping his chest and breathing very heavily.

"Link… You saved me. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen, thank you." He looked over his shoulder, and said,

"I wasn't going to let it hurt one of my very best friends." I rushed over to him and hugged him, in that buddy-ish way. We were not, I repeat NOT gay for each other. We had just become very close friends. Again, we stepped into the blue light and emerged at Goron City.


End file.
